Power Rangers Universe: Prolouge
by AkumaRanger
Summary: The universe is in danger by a new threat, can E.A.G.L.E. and the Earth's Power Rangers stop them and help the Galaxy Rangers in time. Plus a new team is born. Invasion: part 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers is the property of Saban. Super Sentai is the property of Toei. But the Dragon Rangers, Rick Jackson, Tonga, Emperor Demetrius Oda, and other characters are mine.

**Author's Notes:** This is redon of my past fics. If you have any suggestions please contact me.

Power Rangers Universe By Shin Akuma Goki 

**Invasion: Part 1 **

In a secret research facility somewhere in the Nevada desert scientists prepare to start a top-secret test is about to begin. Inside was large white room with large blue tube in the center, as scientists in white biohazard suits began to hook up cables from the tube to their computers, while Outside the room was heavily protected by armed guards in black armor holding a Fas-Mas.

"Are we ready to begin?"

"Checking… yes everything seems to be fine, Mister Robinson."

"Good let's begin the test…"

As they press the switches on a couple of keyboards the tube began to light up, the scientists began to type on their keyboards as the check the readings from tube. Amongst them the main scientist named "Mr. Robinson" started to look onward to his experiment as he ignores the others. He clenched his fist in hopes of his teat becoming succeeds.

" Readings are at 76 and increasing!"

/"Yes, it's working it's finally working…"/

" Readings are now at 32 and decreasing!"

/"…What, no, no!"/

"Professor! Power levels are going of the charts!"

/"This can't be, impossible…"/

Suddenly all of the computers were caught on fire as sparks bursts out of the screens and cables as everyone started to panic.

"Professor!"

"Everyone evacuate the building now!"

Suddenly the tube exploded as the scientist fall back into the ground, as soldiers rushed in a bright figure emerged from the shatter tube. The soldiers quickly fired as they unloaded many rounds upon it, the being remained motionless as if the bullets had no effect on it. Just then Robinson slowly awoken, as he raises his head he and the figure suddenly looked at each other, just then Robinson's body was fully taken over by fear.

/"No! What have I done, my son take up were I left off…"/

And in a sudden flash the base was gone nothing left but a smoking crater in the desert.

------Mirioni…------

Six years ago the space station Terra Venture crash-landed on Mirioni, causing many of the station's Inhibitors to live with natives of Mirioni in order to help create a colony. Amongst these colonists were once the "Galaxy Rangers". Five young people, four from earth and one a native of the plane Mirioni were chosen to wield the legendary "Galaxy Sabers" to protect the galaxy from a new breed of evil. Six years later the evil was defeated and the rangers moved on…

Damon Henderson, the "Green Galaxy Ranger" became second chief engineer and is now currently help building a new colony on Mirioni. Maya, the "Yellow Galaxy Ranger" has been thinking about teaching. Kai Chen, the "Blue Galaxy Ranger" had been promoted from Lt. to captain, and is now in an engagement with Jodie Stanton, Commander Stanton's daughter. Kendrix Morgan, the "Pink Galaxy Ranger" is still in researching, as Mike Corbett is still First Officer. And Leo Corbett the "Red Galaxy Ranger" he wanders about, doing odd jobs in the colony.

As for "Terra Venture" the broken city dome has now been used as part of the new colony that is being built on Mirioni with new materials being sent from Earth with the newly created space port. Along the streets of the remolded broken dome walked Kendrix, she felt distracted by something but wouldn't admit what it was until suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

With great speed she quickly grabbed and twisted it, as she turned around she notices a familiar face from the past. He was just about the same height as Mike wore the same red G.S.O. uniform that Kendrix was warring, he had golden-brown hair and green eyes. He has been on "Mirioni" for three years as one of the new reasearchers for the colony, since then he's been an upstanding guy.

"Ow, ok, ok, did I catch you at a bad time…"

"Oh my god, Rick!"

"Hey Kendrix, but before we talk about old times can you let go of my hand now."

"Oh, sorry..."

"Hey no problem I was looking forward to getting my hand broken today."

"I'm really, really sorry Rick I ju…"

"You don't to apologize, look anyway the reason why I came was to ask you would you like to come with me to the celebration first arrival on Mirioni?"

"…Alright but, can bring a friend along."

"Yeah sure why not…"

------Somewhere in space…------

Large fleet of small ships appeared roaring through space, many of these ships consist of Quadra fighters and Veloci-fighters being followed by the large falcon-like ships, in the center of this fleet was a large crescent-shaped golden ship.

Inside the golden ship was a large dimmed throne room, there sat young man was holding a glass of a bluish-green liquid, his face was covered by darkness had piercing red eyes. Stood in front of the man was a 6.4 feet high a large mechanical elephant that wore a jacket of a heavy cord wrapped in leather, he holed in his left hand was a long axe; the axe was about 5 feet long. The head was large with a convex semi-circular edge pierced by a heart-shaped opening and an elaborate pan on the back.

" Tonga are your men ready?"

"Yes, just as you commanded"

"Good now go, may victory and fortune smile upon you!"

"Yes, my Emperor…"

------Mirioni…------

In the clear sunny day, near the planet's shores stood the station's old central dome being rebuilt by logs and old scrap metal left around in the dome, a large wooden bridge that was connected along the dome to the shores.

On the shoreline stood Leo holding a pair of sneakers in his hand, the man wore a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He felt the wind so calm he walked silently across the sand with the wind so soft he felt as if he was flying on the clouds it self.

The man stared out at the re-building dome trying remember a couple of joyful memories, but instead he remembered bad ones, the ones that make him feel empty, cold, and alone. At times he wished he were never there, he wished could have forgot those memories, including HER. As he stopped he stands and wonders why she left? He closes his eyes…

Many random images flushed his head of him and other rangers battled villains he never faced before, there was one image where he was holding a raven hair woman in his arms, he then saw a tall brooding man over shadowing him as his body lay on the ground.

------Kashara … ------

On cold deserted planet eight unknown soldiers track a series of footprints. They were not like putties because their faces resembled that of a wild wolf and were much larger with a short iron laced helmet that was 14 inches long. They wore heavy chest plates; inside the plates was covered by layer of leather wile on the outside was steel pigeon-breasted corselet. They held a six-foot pool with a crescent-shaped blade on the top while on the bottom was short spike.

Slowly they continued to follow the trail until they had run into dead end, feeling frustrated they decided to spread out to cover more ground. Blinded by the harsh wind it hard for them to spot anything out there, one soldier stared out into the storm at first he saw a small blur moving through the snow. He focused, as the blur formed into a human-like figure. The soldier knew who the figure was, he let out a roar as one of his comrades came towards him as they went after the person.

The six soldiers came as they herd the sounds of bone-cracking, slashing, and grunt noises into the distance, they rushed forth to see two of their comrades on the ground with their necks snapped back. One of the soldiers let a loud growl as he and the others went back to tracking.

------Mirioni…------

"Leo, hey Leo…"

He opened his eyes again to see Kendrix next to him, giving him one of her enthusiastic smiles that would had brighten his mood. He looks at her and smiles back.

"Hey Kendrix, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, it's just the same old same old and you…"

"Just going out for some fresh air."

"My word, it looks beautiful doesn't it Leo …Leo?"

"…I got word from Andros that she's been spotted on Onyx recently."

"…Leo, look you can't just stand around and wait for her."

"I know but part of me just won't let her go."

"…Hey I know why don't you come with me and Rick to the celebration we'll be having the village."

"You and Rick, I don't know…"

"Oh come, it'll be fun…"

------Kashara…------

She stands in the snow as if the raging winds were nothing to her, at first she thought she had lost them but would soon be proven wrong. She paused for a moment to quickly look over her shoulder, for an instant it was nothing. She cautiously turned her head back and continued to walk until six demonic soldiers risen out from the snow.

She quickly rolled out to avoid as three of the soldiers closed in on her like a hurling comet. She got up and pulled out her sword: The blade was 29 inches long, and was curved with a short steel hilt.

The three stood their ground while the other three slowly approached her with caution.

"Finally, for a second I thought you were all muscle and no brains." she smirked.

She quickly charged fourth at the three in front, jump-spin kicked the one in front but the attack was dodged the two behind him quickly strike at her with their swords. She manages to block but was fell on one knee by the swords impacts, she then notices the one from behind her as he was ready to pounce she kicked her leg up as the snow blinded the two in front of her. With the two distracted she countered the warrior from behind by a kneeing back flip to the gut. The warrior fell down hard as she cuts down the two in front of her.

As the first three fallen the other three quickly charged forth planning to kill her as she tried to recover, but their plan were quickly scraped as she began to slash the first of the second group in the mid-chest then diagonally across the body of the second. The third one quickly saw her easily disposed them both and decides to turn and run.

"They always under estimate me humph." she in disappointment.

She quickly grabbed one of the fallen warrior's swords and waited until the fearful soldier had ran enough, and with ease she flings the sword like a boomerang at him not stopping until it violently entered the side of the soldier's left head. The soldier stopped until suddenly, he fell over.

"My love, wait for me" she said as she continued to walk toward a large shark-shaped vessel in front of her...

------Mirioni…------

Suddenly a large shadow covered the area above them, as they looked up they saw a large falcon-like ship above them.

"What is that?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this…"

------ Metro City, California …------

In a dormitory of "Richard Moore Collage" a young man is on his computer, he was 5.8 with a buzz cut, he wore a tan cargo shorts with a green T-shirt that said "Taisen" on the back and a pair of reading glasses. As he was typing a couple of data's in a program of his, another young man had entered; He was 6.2 with dark skin, he had short black hair and wore a black jeans and red jersey.

"Still on that computer again Ray. You know, you need to get yourself a new hobby."

"Ha hey Jeff, did I get any mail?"

"Not much, just a package from your father."

He hands the package to Ray, as he opens it he notices a small red box and CD case with it he opens the box.

"What is it Ray?"

"I don't know they look like watches"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers is the property of Saban. Super Sentai is the property of Toei. But the Dragon Rangers, Rick Jackson, Tonga, Emperor Demetrius Oda, and other characters are mine.

**Author's Notes:** If you have any suggestions please contact me.

**Power Rangers Universe**

By Shin Akuma Goki

**Invasion: Part 1**

**------Mirioni, two years ago...------**

"So, you're going?"

"...Yes"

"Why, why not say here?"

"Because there is nothing for me here, you know that!"

"But you have me, is it because of him--"

"--No it's not like that, I told you before!"

"…I'm sorry it's just that, I almost lost you and I don't want that to become reality."

"Leo...I must go out there, I have to find my own identity."

"..."

"I'm sorry Leo, goodbye and please forgive me."

**------Richard Moore Collage, Now...------**

Ray and Jeff sat amongst the other students in the class as their world history teacher began to teach them about Germany.

"Did you find anything about those weird-looking watches your dad sent? "

"Nothing, all I know is that they aren't watches."

"Then what about that CD?"

"To much data to check…"

Just then two men in well-dressed suits walked into the classroom, the professor asked for their identification. He was shown a golden badge with that said E.A.G.L.E.

"We are looking for a man name Raymundo Sanchez."

**------Mirioni...------**

The Eagle-shaped ship hovered above the planet as the ship's foot soldiers ravaged the land and the colony. Inside the city, Michael Corbett and other G.S.O. soldiers were fighting off the invaders. As he fights these creatures inside his head knew city was under siege, and it wouldn't be long before they are over powered. Suddenly Mike took a kick into the chest and was easily thrown over, just when it seemed that he was about to meet his end the soldier was kicked back.

"Rick?"

"Mike! Where's Kendrix, Damon or Kai?"

"I know where they're heading."

"Look Mike, I'll hold them off you go."

"Right thanks Rick…"

"Hey, Just make sure Kendrix is safe OK…"

Somewhere deep within the forest, a large area of small trees, in the center was a large old tree. Suddenly a rose appeared in front of the old tree.

"Bokku awaken..."

Just then the rose blossomed revealing a small thumb-sized figure resting inside the rose. The figure wore a brown woolen vest and a long blue kilt, it had a acorn-shaped helmet on it's head. It sits itself up as it stretches out.

"M-Master what has happen?"

"A great evil come and I fear that the rangers may lose this fight."

"But Master Moku!"

"Bokku you know what to do…"

"Right master…"

"Now go…"

Meanwhile, Leo and Kendrix quickly ran through the forest, hoping to get to their "Galaxy Sabers" until they were stopped by a small group of the monster soldiers.

"Who are these guys?"

"I don't know? But whoever they are they mean business."

**------KO-35...------**

The eagle-like ships fired upon the flame-covered capital of KO-35, small pod-like ships shot up into the blackness of space. Above it's surface the Space Rangers battled their invaders, they zipped around the sky as they fought the Quadra fighters and dodged the explosions that were fired upon them by the eagle-like ships.

"This is T.J. calling Astro three, is anyone there?"

"Ay-yi-y, this is Alpha Six what's the situation?"

"Not good Alpha, we're doing the best we can out hear. Have located the signal's origin?"

"Almost T.J. just give me and Alpha Seven, two more minutes."

"Alright but hurry!"

The rangers continued to fight off the Quadra fighters, suddenly Astro Silver and Astro Purple appeared to lend their hand into the fight.

"Karone, Zhane, have managed to help the citizens escape?" Andros asked as he zipped along them.

"We got as many as we could but not many made it!"

"...Alpha did find it?" Andros demanded.

"...Umm, Yes we found it its Ay-yi-y--!" The signal was cut off.

"Alpha, are you there, Alpha!" Andros yelled.

"Andros LOOK!" Cassie shouted over the communicators.

They quickly looked down to see the Astro Megaship falling back into the planet in flames as the eagle-like ships focussed their cannons on the falling Megaship, then suddenly a large round golden ship appeared before them.

"Alright, everyone look alive!" said T.J. as they prepare for a big showdown the golden ship suddenly fired upon them like a fiery rainstorm.

"Everyone loo--" the communication is cuts off...

**------Mirioni...------**

Leo went after the closet one near him gave the creature a close line. Then two more came right behind him as he did quickly notice and gave them a backward spin kick. He then ducked another one of the soldier's attack and gave him a sidekick to the creature's head causing the creature to fall to the ground.

Kendrick jumped over one of the creatures and kicked him from behind. Then spin-kicked another one behind her. Out appeared a large one came at her with a sword. She used a cross-hand block and kicked the sword out of his hand and gave him a back-hand strike to the throat and drop kick him right in his face.

Leo was quickly knocked back from behind as one of the soldiers swung his spear. Kendrix was quickly grabbed by a few soldiers and was thrown into the ground. The soldiers quickly locked their weapons with the rangers who were quickly over powered; they struggled while trying recover from the recent blows.

"Things are not looking good for us."

"I know let's just hope the others get here fast."

As one of the soldiers began to thrust down on the two Mike quickly appeared as he tackled the soldier down, he then grabbed the spear as he slashed the others out of the way.

"Thanks Mike…"

"Don't thank me yet Kendrix…"

The three began to stand their ground as the monsters surround them it would seem all was lost, without they're the powers they wouldn't last long against their invaders. Suddenly two lights appeared heading towards them with great speed, Leo and Kendrix looked up as the two lights blinding everyone in site.

"LEO, KENDRIX…" Mike yelled as he blinded by the light

The light soon faded away as the two rangers appeared in their ranger form. The soldiers slowly took a few paces back.

"Kendrix stand your ground, Mike stay behind us."

Both sides stood still, each ready for the other to make the first move. Just then out of no where were the other three rangers as they appeared hit the ground in front of Leo and Kendrix. As the three helped up their friends the soldiers stopped and began to bow as tall brooding figure appeared.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded.

"I am general Tonga, and I am here for the Lights of Orion."

Hiding amongst the trees was Bokku who felt worry and frustrated.

/"No! I'm to late…"/

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers is the property of Saban. Super Sentai is the property of Toei. But the Dragon Rangers, Rick Jackson, Tonga, Emperor Oda, and other characters are mine.

Author's Notes: This is redoing of my past fics. If you have any suggestions please contact me, please read and review. Sorry for the long delay I had the bad case of the flu.

Power Rangers Universe By Shin Akuma Goki 

**Invasion: Part 3**

------Mirioni...------

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"More like what are you?" Damon added. As they could see he was not human.

"I am Tonga, and I am here for the Lights of Orion." the beast said.

As they looked behind him they saw a battered Mike on the ground.

"Mike!" Leo shouted.

"Hhmmm, I was sure that he was Galaxy Red. Well no matter, give me the Lights of Orion or parish." Tonga demanded

"Over our dead bodies." Damon said with great irritation.

Tonga quickly mowed down Kai and Damon down, while at the same time quickly countered Leo sword attacks. As he and Leo crossed swords he quickly counters it with a series of head butts. Leo quickly staggered back as Maya and Kendrix try to take Tonga out with a surprise Aerial strike but only to be caught from the air and thrown right into Kai and Damon as Tonga went back after Leo.

Leo quickly recovered from the head shots and return to fight Tonga again, as he quickly picked up his Quasar Saber and went into battle against the behemoth. Tonga proved to Leo how quick he can be by dogging every last one of Leo's sword slash and then gave Leo a back elbow to the side of his face and strike the ranger in the chest with his axe, as he quickly pinned Leo to the ground on his foot.

While struggling to rise, Leo felt a small puncture in his right leg. "Pathetic..." Tonga said as he raised his foot and kicked Leo in the ribs causing him to roll to the side.

"I'll say this one last time give me the lights of Orion or perished." He demanded once again.

As he walked over towards the rangers as he raised his axe until a small Bokku rammed it self into his chest, the hit managed to stumbled back a as the Bokku came around, only to be squatted by the side of his axe

"What!?" he shouted as vines had popped up from the ground and wrapped it selves around Tonga's body, he struggled causing him to drop his axe, Kai and Damon quickly got up and strike Tonga behind his legs.

"Kendrix, Maya, NOW!" Leo yelled While Tonga broke free and raised himself, in the air was Kendrix and Maya greeted him with a few kicks in the chest that send him falling towards Leo who ends the chained attack with "Whirl Wind Kick" that finally sends the behemoth to a near tree.

"EVERY BODY READY!" he asked. "RIGHT! QUANTUM BLASTERS FIRE!" they said in unison. Five energy beams fired towards Tonga. Tonga quickly pulled up his hands as if he was going to block it. "AARRRGGGGHHHHH!" he yelled as he was engulfed into the flames.

"Is he dead?" Maya wondered.

"I hope so?" Damon replied.

------KO-35...------

In the rubble covered capital, laid Astro Black trying to recover conciseness as an unknown voice contacts his communicator.

"-Hello is any one there?"

"Uuggnnhh..."

"-Hello? Is there anyone out there?"

"Wha..."

"-Hello?"

"Uuggnnhh, this is Carl-Astro Black here..."

"-Oh good for a second I thought everyone on that planet was dead..."

"I-uuggnnhh, I don't know about the others." Carlos said as he painfully rolled himself on his back.

"-Well don't worry help will come soon."

"Can I ask you a question?" Carlos said while holding his broken ribs.

"-Why sure..."

"...Who the hell is this?"

------Mirioni...------

"Mike. Are you okay?" said Kendrix.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a scratch." He said.

"Heh-heh, come on let's get you back." Leo said.

"Aaaggghhh! I'm not finished yyyeeettt!" said a voice from the flames.

As they turned they shocked to see Tonga growing out from the flames.

"Oh come on!" said Damon.

"Everyone gets ready." said Leo.

"No more games, now you all die." He said as he raised his axe.

"I don't think so Galactabeasts arise!" Leo shouts.

Suddenly five large beams of energy appeared; as the light flashed away it was revealed that each beam formed a beast-like animal. As the beasts roared they all rushed forward into each other transforming into a large behemoth that was the protector of the planet.

"Galaxy Beast King!?" Tonga muttered.

As the behemoth rushed at them, they quickly pulled out the Galaxy King's saber and went to work on Tonga. Quickly they jumped over him as he turned he was greeted with a double slashes to the chest, then followed it with a dropped-kicked him in the face. Tonga quickly got back his feet and swing his Axe at the rangers, but was countered with a quick swipe the behemoth's axe to shatter in two and followed it with a power punch.

"Demonic Quake!" he shouted.

As he made a loud stomp that made seismic blasts that was heading towards the Galaxy Rangers.

"NOW's our chance!" Leo shouted. They quickly jumped into the air nearly missing Tonga's tackled.

"WHAT!" Tonga said in shock.

The rangers quickly raised the zord's sword to perform: "Galaxy Beast King Cut" causing a large explosion. As the smoke cleared there stood Tonga holding on to the blade with one hand as he lifts the Galaxy megazord with the other.

"What!"

"No way!"

"Everyone brace yourselves!"

------Somewhere in space...------

"Uhhh, where am I?"

His eyes slowly opened wide, and all he could see where six long green tubes each one with a friend from Auqitar.

"Cestria! "

With the site of his friends and lover in captive he struggles' only to find himself strapped down tightly.

"Ah I see you're awake, Mr. Cranston." said a smoothed gruntingly voice.

"Nnnggghh, who are you? And where am I?" he demanded.

"Sssshhh. Now I think it is best that you calm down, you are a guest here."

The Shadowed man step into the light as he reveals himself to the blue ranger. He seemed young, but Billy dought it. The man had eerie blood-red eyes. With a tanish-color skin and wore a dark Blue-gold Kimono, a long violet-red cape with had familiar tribal markings along the edges of the cape and kimono.

"I am Emperor Kanaga Oda of the Tarus Empire, and you are going to be the key that will help me conquer this universe."

"I think again."

"Oh, is that so? Well I guess that means I'll have to make you see things my way, Deviot..."

Just then Deviot appeared.

"Yes my lord..."

"Have Mr. Cranston understand his options. I have a guest to see." He said as he walks of into the dark corridor.

Just then Billy sees Deviot holding a small handle drill, as he turns it on he points it towards the struggling Billy.

"Yes emperor, heh heh hahahaha..."

To be continued…

Author's Notes 2: I know it isn't what you all expected but I promise that I will do a better series in the future. But first be on a look out for prequel maxi series.


End file.
